


Good Mornings at Night

by aizashira



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Angst?????, F/M, Fluff, LDR aishira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: Just because they're 10,349km away from each other doesn't mean they can't enjoy each other's company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to kris for giving me this idea and for the time reference!! lol

The first time they video called was by accident.

 

It was Aizawa's first day as a resident in Toronto and he was maybe slightly nervous about it.

 

That rare nervousness had lead him to a variety of accidents. Accidentally spilling his coffee, accidentally using body wash as shampoo, accidentally putting on his uniform inside out, and tapping Shiraishi's contact to reply to her message but accidentally— and unknowingly— calling her instead.

 

Shiraishi, who was in the middle of reading about a case regarding her patient in the on-call room, was startled tosee the name of her former colleague and probably closest friend popping up on the screen of her phone.

 

She hadn't expected him to call her; probably reply to her messages, but not call her. And a video call to be exact. She had accepted it with a nervous heart, fearing something bad had come up.

 

"Hello?" she said as she raised her phone to show her face. All she could see from her former colleague's side was probably his desk from the stack of papers, pens, and his new hospital ID hanging on a hook next to them. Quite messy for someone who had just recently moved to Toronto.

 

Shiraishi guessed Aizawa had left his phone on his desk facing up, and was getting ready at the moment from the noise in the background.

 

She heard a soft "All right." and couldn't help but giggle.

 

The sound of a door opening brought her back to her senses.

 

"Aizawa-sensei!" she exclaims, "your ID!"

 

When she was replied with silence, she tried again; a bit louder than the first, "Aizawa-sensei! You forgot your ID! Aizawa-sensei!"

 

"Shiraishi?" She heard him say.

 

Shiarishi bounced on her seat, "Yes! I'm on the phone!"

 

At that, Aizawa grabs his phone and raises it up to see Shiraishi smiling brightly and waving at him. He waved back in confusion.

 

"Your ID," she reminded again. "They might not let you in."

 

"Ah," Aizawa said, grabbing the ID from its hook, "Thank you. But how-"

 

"You accidentally called me, dummy," Shiraishi stated, chuckling. "Good luck on your first day!"

 

Aizawa nodded, "Thank you. I'm quite nervous."

 

She waved him away, "Don't be. You'll do great! You're Aizawa-sensei, after all."

 

Aizawa nodded again. "After, I'll tell you how it goes."

 

Shiraishi smiled, "Sure. I'd like that. You can text me about it."

 

"No," Aizawa replied, "I'll call you."


	2. Chapter 2

Shiraishi's hands instinctively open her phone, checking for anything important. A missed video call, for example.

 

There was none.

 

She sighs as she slumps down on her chair, sadly staring at the pile of paperwork she had to do.

 

The Staff Leader was working overtime yet again and she wanted to at least do something to lift her spirits up for another all nighter.

 

She didn't really expect a certain someone to call all the time, but she did expect him to call from time to time.

 

Aizawa had accidentally video called her a few days ago, it was such a surprise to the both of them but he had promised by the end of the call to call her back after his first day was done and he actually did.

 

They talked for a good three hours. Shiraishi thoroughly enjoyed it and she assumed he did too.

 

So why wasn't he calling her again?

 

It was probably stupid for Shiraishi to hope he would call. Aizawa might be busy with work. After all, he was still new and probably needed to work even harder to adjust to his new surroundings.

 

Shiraishi felt somewhat nervous, what if he liked it better there? What if, after the 7-year internship finishes, he decides to stay there?

 

Yes, it was his life and his decision to make but Shiraishi couldn't help but mourn over the thought.

 

"He would probably forget about Japan," She thought to herself, "He'd become so Westernized. He'll probably get fat from eating so much meat. Ah! What if he meets a pretty Candian woman? Do you thi-"

 

Shiraishi's internal turmoil was interrupted by her cellphone buzzing.

 

It was Aizawa.

 

She jumps in her chair, grabbing her phone. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she greets in English, "Hello! How are you? I'm doing fine!"

 

On the other side, Aizawa chuckles. How could someone speak English so cutely?

 

"Hello, I'm also doing fine," he answers in English, softly smiling at her, but switches back to Japanese as he asks, "Can you do me a favor?"

 

Shiraishi hums, "What is it?"

 

"I..." he drags on, "I want to make miso soup."

 

It was quite obvious Shiraishi was taken aback. She expected him to ask about something medical related, more details on a certain disease, maybe, but cooking miso soup? She never would have imagined.

 

"You don't know how to cook miso soup?" she asks.

 

Aizawa shakes his head, "Either baa-chan made it for me or I ordered take-out. I never really had an interest in cooking."

 

"But why now? Can't you order take out there too?"

 

"I did. I ordered miso soup from this Japanese restaurant around the corner from the hospital and I was, to say the least, disappointed," Aizawa grimaces as he reminisces his time in the overly Westernized restaurant, "And since today's my first day off, I wanted to spend it doing something nice. I want to make Japanese food. I miss Japan."

 

"And I miss you." was what he also wanted to add.

 

With that being said, all Shiraishi's worries of Aizawa becoming Westernized went down the drain.

 

She smiles brightly at him. "Listen very carefully, okay? This is a recipe passed on in my family for generations."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to do this every week :<<<< but im too busy especially now since my graduation is getting nearer (yay! but at the same time ugh! from all the stuff i have to do and friends im forced to part ways with) but i promise to update as much as i can!!!!!! thank you all so so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i just can't get the idea of these two video calling out of my mind so i tried to write it skdjdkdk this'll probably have more than one chapter and they are probably going to be short but hey, at least this isn't just a one shot right? LOL also i wrote this in like, 30 mins so plif i have any mistakes or something pls point them out and ill try to fix them! ill update as much as i can too!! hope u guys like it!


End file.
